The Icon of Kiyosumi
by damnlastwords
Summary: Kyoutarou Suga is the forever errand-boy of the Mahjong club and seems to remain that way untill he meet some boys that not only saved him from his status as a loser but manage to get him back on the road of his dreams that he long forgotten. So put on your knee pads and wear some tights cause Kyou and the Eds will bring you the world of Ultra Violent Wrestling. -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of an Icon

**A/N: Hello this damnlastwords bringing you my first ever fanfiction story and here I have the first Ed,Edd n EddyxSaki crossover but with a twist they are not playing mahjong but a much vicious type of sport, I let you guys know what you think and please feel free to correct me if I had mistakes since I** **'** **m totally new in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don** **'t own both Ed,Edd n Eddy or Saki.**

Life of an errand-boy is never fun.

That was the thought of a young man staring from one of the windows of Kiyosumi High School looking at whatever he is looking at, he released a big sigh as he remembers the things he did today.

And whoops before we explain what he did today who is this unfortunate young man that somehow miraculously hasn't dissapeared yet in the face of the Earth in the canon story.

Well, the young man is tall and slim with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes and wears a standard Kiyosumi uniform, a white polo, black pants and red shoes, the young man is named Kyoutarou Suga, a freshmen and is the only male to join Kiyosumi's mahjong and if you think him being member of the mahjong club means he has the skills then you're wrong because in truth he has poor skills in said sport, he only joined because he had an unrequited crush on Nodoka Hanamura, another member of the club and the inter middle school mahjong champion and since his poor skills is visible to all members, he gets minimal attention and respect and sometimes gets treated like a dog by a little critter named Yuuki Kataoka(whom of all people flirts with him). So, to prove that he is worthy for the club he accepts being the club's errand-boy to show how useful he is but even with that sometimes prove he is bound to misfortune.

Just like earlier today.

Hisa Takei got a brilliant idea and decided to have a game will all four first years facing one another in a mahjong .He, Yuuki, Nodoka and his childhood friend Saki Miyanaga took part of it while he is hesitates at first he eventually agreed but the revelation that the loser with the least points will have a penalty game made him regret it.

And as you all know, he got destroyed completely by three girls who are obviously better than him and as punishment he gets to do what the others says, so he had all day doing this and that, buying this and that, it was tiring and all of the things the girls made him do was not normal but at least Saki didn't order him that much but still.

As the poor miserable soul kept staring to nowhere he began to remember his days as as member of the handball club when he was at middle school where he was at least successful plus his team manage to reach the prefectural finals and aside from handball there was another sport he wants to take part of, it was his dream but a certain person from the past made him stop from achieving it, he clenched his fist as his mood turn sour when he remembered the day what the guy said to him.

" _You want to become like me, in your dreams wimp, there is no way a loser like you would achieved the greatness I had! Better give it up and go find something that will make you more a loser, hahahahaha!"_

The moment he finish reminiscing his face twisted to pure hatred, his mouth began to twitch as if he want release a scream of anger but luckily he didn't but instead gritted his teeth and his brownish-red eyes began to grew small, he already hears words like that several times in the past but what the guy said to him is so malicious that he can't argue back.

But you know what's worst? He was right, he was fucking right! He is wimp, he is loser who can't even protect or try to reach his dreams and now he is an errand-boy from a club that gives him less respect but it wasn't that bad at first but as time goes he realize he followed that guy's advice and made himself a total loser.

He was about to raise his hands to bash the window when a nervous voice stop him.

"K-K-Kyou-chan...''

Kyoutarou looks to his right while still sporting a face filled with hatred and saw his childhood friend whom has a short brown hair, often with one tuft sticking out from the side of her head and her eyes are red, she has a petite body and wears a white blouse with red tie and short blue skirt, white socks and black shoes. As for the poor girl's expression she is downright frighten at his looks like she is looking at a man ready to murder her.

Upon realizing that his current expression scares the girl, the young man closed his eyes, took a deep breath and release a big sigh before facing her with a small smile.

"Hey, Saki...'' he greeted her solemnly.

"Umm...Kyou-chan are you all right, you seem to be upset.'' she asked nervously then realize something, "is it about taking orders from everyone?'' she deducted but afraid of what will be his answer.

He was a very good friend to her plus he was the person who introduced her to the mahjong club and despite his poor skills she doesn't mind it at all. She has known him from middle school but this was the first time she saw him mad, no mad is an understatement but he was completely furious that it scares her to the bone and wonders what made him this way now and hopefully its not them.

"No...its not you girls...its just...I remembered something that boils my blood.'' he answered cautiously so he won't scare her again as he combed his hair back with his hand before said hand drops to his face before releasing another breath, he is completely stressed.

"Sorry you had to see that Saki, I really am...'' he sincerely apologized which somehow calms the girl down upon seeing his sorry face.

"I came here to get you since Hisa-san has something to announce but...after seeing you like that I think you should go home first, I'll tell everyone that you can't come." she said it nervously.

Kyoutarou ponders that at first, he wants to be there everytime something major is happening to the club but he was tired and stressed and Saki is thoughtful enough to worry about his current condition, he decided to agree.

"Guess I'll go home for now, thanks Saki'' he said as he proceeds to walk but stopped and turn back to her, "and oh Saki, just tell them I'm just stressed and please...never tell anyone what you saw today'' he said a with a smile then he walks away.

Saki can only look worringly at his friend walking away and she can't help wonder what is going on to her friend, she shrugged it off and began to walk back to her club but not before sparing one more glance at Kyoutarou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Outside the school)

Kyoutarou just kept on walking down the street near the creek trying to calm himself back, he is so close from snapping after remembering that bastard's insults but Saki's appearance gladly stopped it, he was grateful for her. He then shook his head then took a deep breath and once again release a big sigh, he look up in the sky with a big smile.

"Todays not my day...well almost everyday but as long as I'm with those girls I don't care what happen to me!'' he said with confidence.

He look at his phone before proceeding to walk but misfortune strikes again as he accidentally bump to another boy and not just a boy but a delinquent. The delinquent gave him a glare that cause him stepped back.

"The fuck are going you punk!?'' the delinquent snapped walking towards then lifted his shirt.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking for where I was going so please...'' he apologized quickly but not in fear but the fact that he doesn't want to get stressed again but seems the delinquent has none of that.

"You think I'm just gonna let you go after that, I'm gonna show you of what I do to wimps who crosses with me!''

"Please...its just an accident I didn't intend to...'', he said with his face is begging him to stop while he tries to control his emotions from going bad.

"I don't wanna hear it LOSER!'', the delinquent shouted as he delivers a punch.

That does it.

To the delinquent's surprise his fist didn't connect into anything but instead Kyoutarou caught it with his left hand as students from Kiyosumi and as well as other passer-bys witness this causing all of them to stop.

"You know...moments ago I was angry and I'm desperately wanted to vent my anger but now...,'' he said with malice then he looks at the delinquent with his face full of pure hatred that cause the bastard to sweat, "I finally found someone for that!''.

Of what happens next was incredible but at the same time horrifying.

As Kyoutarou release the delinquent's hand, he began to deliver a series of right hooks all connecting to the other's face causing him to stagger every time he gets hit and when Kyou stopped his assault the delinquent is seen wobbling like he has no idea where he is, Kyou isn't finish yet as he grabbed the guy in a headlock and began kneeing him in the diaphragm numerous times making the guy loose his breath

Then he let go of the guy causing him to kneel on the ground gasping for air, then Kyou took a several steps back and began measuring him waiting for the guy to lift his head and once he did Kyou run with all his might and gave the guy a running knee strike on the head which to the guy felt like his head was cut off. The knee strike knocks the delinquent unconscious but Kyou is not done as he lifted the guy and thrown him into the creek.

The delinquent who gain conscious from the water began splashing his arms around shouting for help while Kyou watches him getting washed away, a lot of witness who saw the fight was terrified of the outcome, they just all stand there as Kyou continue to draw breath through his gritted teeth.

Kyou, whom finally calms himself down picked up his bag and walks away from the scene hoping to forget of what he just did.

Amongst the witness is another young man with black hair that blends with his black beanie-hat, he has green eyes and wears a red shirt, black pants and purple shoes. The young man watches Kyou walking away with interest, he then smiled revealing a gap in his tooth.

"I need to tell Eddy about this"

 **That's a wrap! So what do you guy's think? Is it good, is it bad? Let me know the answers in the reviews**. **I think you guy's know who is the mystery boy from the last part and fear not the Eds will appear in the next chapter**.


	2. Chapter 2 An Icon's New Day

**A/N: Hello I** **'m back and bringing you a new chapter. And before we begin I'd like to thank my friend someonestupED for pointing out the typos, I'll try to be careful for now to avoid that. And also to those who reviewed my story it is well appreciated.**

 **As of yesterday it was finally edited.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Ed,Edd n Eddy nor Saki.**

Today was suppose to be a good day for Kyoutarou but that goddamn God of misfortune loves to mess with him.

It was early in the morning while he is walking towards his classroom he hears the other students gossiping about him. Well, what he did yesterday is pretty damn sure to be the talk of the school and while he wants to forget about it other people just can't.

"hey isn't he the one who beat up a delinquent yesterday?''

"i never thought to see him as that kind of guy...''

"was he acting like a wimp was a facade all along?''

"kyaaa...his so handsome I wanna be his girlfriend''

Despite trying to ignore the whispers but they were just inches away from him that he can hear their voices. He then sighed, his image from everyone is beginning to change which is good...somehow but he was pretty surprise from the last whisper that he heard.

Then someone he knows called for him.

"Suga-kun!''

The poor simpleton turn around and saw Hisa Takei, the president of the mahjong club walking towards him.

She has a red shoulder length hair and brown eyes, she wears a standard Kiyosumi uniform with black pantyhose. She had a look of worry which made the blonde guilty of himself for his actions.

"Suga-kun, are you all right?'' she asked.

"I'm...fine..." he answered softly. He is not lying but he is just a bit overwhelm by the gossips and has no idea how to stop it.

"I heard from Saki yesterday...I'm sorry that I got you stressed I shouldn't have made that punishment game'' she said apologizing while doing a slight bow. She may be a bit of a schemer but she knows something is wrong once she gone too far.

"President! Please raise your head up I'm not even mad at you or anyone.'' he was surprise of Hisa apologizing to him of all people which is...really a surprise I'm mean he gets the least respect from everyone but this...he don't know what to think anymore.

"Are you really sure? I mean I did forced all of you in that punishment game despite knowing you have poor skills...I guess there are limitations to you after all.'' she said as she really feel bad for him, she really need to cut him some slack.

"President, like I said to Saki its not you guys that got me stressed and mad but...'' he said while he looks away not wanting Hisa to see the mirth in his eyes.

"But what?''

"I'll tell you another time but for now lets just keep things as it is then. But I'm gonna tell you now that I'm not stopping as the club's errand-boy while it is tiring its the only way I can do to be useful for everyone even if means getting step-on a lot'' he said with smile but hearing the last part disturbed her a bit.

She sighed, ' _he is still an idiot but a kind idiot'_ she smiled at him.

"All right if you're okay with that but are you sure that you're okay I mean you got into a fight yesterday'' she once again asked.

"I think you should ask the guy I beat up, he didnt even land one hit on me" he answered with a straight face which cause her to sweat drop.

"But still never pictured you to be a fighter"

"Hehe...I was, I was but-'' he was cut off when the school's P.A. interrupted them.

" _Will Kyoutarou Suga would please come to the guidance office. Will Kyoutarou Suga would please come to the guidance office''_

Sweat began to poor on the boy's head when he heard that.

"Well...I totally forgot about that'' he said while nervously looking at Hisa, "Guess I need to go there now'' he said.

"I'll come with you might as well help you get out of this mess" she said which surprised him one again.

"But president you don't need to-'' he tried to reason but she cut him off.

"I'm still your president and its my duty to make sure the members of my club are all doing well so stop yapping and lets get this over with" she said before turning her back and proceed to walk.

The poor boy stared at her before he let out a big sigh. He smiled before following his president.

As the two head towards the office, a student whom saw them entered his classroom and went towards a seat where a boy with spiky black hair with three strands and has blue eyes. Unlike the other students, he wears a yellow t-shirt with red linings,black pants with a chain wallet and red shoes. The boy is currently looking at his tablet watching a video about Kyoutarou's fight.

"Hey Eddy, what do you think about him?'' the boy asked talking about Kyoutarou.

"Double D is right, we hit jackpot!'' the other boy named Eddy answered with a big grin.

-/-

It didnt take that long that Kyoutarou was dismissed from the guidance office after explaining the ruckus that he did yesterday, he wasnt punished but got warned that if he did it again he'll be expelled.

"I hate that guy'' he said cursing the delinquent from yesterday. Thanks to him, he got the school keeping a close eye on him. Lets hope the two never cross paths again or else.

"Well at least everything's fine for now" Hisa comforted him.

"Thanks for sticking with me, I promise that won't happen again''

"Don't worry but I think I should l lessen ordering you around just so you won't get stressed'' she said with a smile. She really cares for her club members.

"Yeah...less stress,less getting into a fight" he joked.

"I wouldnt be sure about that" an unfamiliar voice said.

Both turned around in surprise, the owner of the voice was young man wearing a black beanie hat over his black hair with green eyes, he wears a red shirt,black pants and purple tennis shoes. He had a tablet on his hand secretly watching Kyou's fight. The boy look at them with a smile revealing a gap in his teeth.

"Kyoutarou Suga...you're fight yesterday was...outstanding'' he praised him while looking at him directly in the eye.

"Umm...thanks but who are you?'' Kyou aked wearily as he ha no idea of who this guy is and why is he praising from that fight.

"My apologies, my name is Eddward Marion McMahon with two Ds so everybody call me Double D, a second year by the way" he politely introduced himself in a very professional way. Its like his an owner of a big company.

"Wait! You're one of the four foreign students who just transfered this year!'' Hisa said in shocked, no wonder he doesn't look like a Japanese.

"Indeed I am'' he once again answered politely.

"All right then but what is it that you want from Suga-kun!?'' she asked as she is suspicious to Eddward as they have no idea who he is.

"Yeah and you mentioned about my fight, what about it?'' he asked as he is suspicious as well

Double D just smiled while looking at them.

"Ver well I'll be direct'' he said then he reached out his hand to Kyou, "Kyoutarou Suga, I would like you to join us...the High School Wrestling Federation!'' he aked with a smile.

 **That a wrap! Seriously I enjoyed making this chapter. Anyway. I hope you all like the chapter and hope that I got Hisa's character right...right? Please look forward for the next chapter and please a review.**


	3. Chapter 3 An Icon's Decision

**A/N: Hello back again with a new chapter now before we begin I like to thank my friend someonestupED, XY Kid, babyg, tendaysromeo, bast234 and Silent Sanctuary for reviewing this story.**

 **As for why Ed haven** **'t appeared don't worry he'll appear in the next chapter.**

 **And why I had Kyoutarou Suga as the main character well I feel bad for the guy and the entire series pretty much ignores him that his character never develops and also there are fans that been hating him for being a threat in a series filled with girls that falls in the yuri category.**

 **Too bad, I'm changing that!**

 **Anyway, lets get this engine started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed,Edd n Eddy nor Saki.**

High School Wrestling Federation.

A private promotion has high school students, mostly males, participate in wrestling matches that not only entertains a lot of people but for the young wrestlers to make a name for themselves before venturing to bigger promotions such as NJPW or WWE. Wrestling's popularity in Japan increased more thanks to this as top promotions gets recruit them all around the country and makes of tons of money especially if the one they recruited is immensely popular. And despite that basketball, soccer and even mahjong are the leading sports in the country, people still love watching wrestling cause the actions are like no other.

But high school wrestling is different, aside from the high flying moves and takedowns, it was a lot more violent than those people see in TV. What makes it different is because they allow weapons being used in every wrestling match such as barb-wired bats are use to bash an opponent's face, bodies gets slammed on a floor with tacks or even get your forehead grated by a cheese grater. It was brutal and deadly but it made them stronger and tougher.

While legal, some parents does not approved of this kind sport so most private promotions only showcases wrestling matches in non-televised house shows but some can be watch in their websites. Some of the wrestlers would wrestle without their families' knowledge and still continue to wrestle for the sake of their dreams and goals.

So the moments Kyou was asked by Double D to join them, he was shock. His long dream of being a wrestler was long forgotten after he was insulted and belittled by a certain asshole and now someone came to him asking him to join them in wrestling.

Is this for real?

"Hold on a minute there!" the red haired president of the mahjong club yelled at the beanie wearing boy.

"Is there a problem, Miss Takei?" Double D asked with a smile at her.

The girl in question suddenly blushed when he smiled at her, she had to admit Double D is undeniably handsome and she is confused why her heart began to beat fast, then shook her thoughs off and gave the handsome boy a glare.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Suga-kun can't join you as he is already a member of Kiyosumi's mahjong club!" she said sternly and then added, "Plus he got into a fight yesterday that got the school warning him in expulsion if he repeated it again and now you want him join you for a club that involves fighting!" she doesn't like it having one of her members getting taken away from her, its not like she had any romantic feelings for the poor sap but he is still part of her club.

Double D stared at her for minute before smiling at her again which she once again blushed.

"I'm not asking him to leave your club, I'm just asking him to join us." he said further confusing the two.

"Okay...I'm confuse...'' the poor simpleton said while scratching the back of his head.

"The high school wrestling federation is not a club but a promotion that is not related in school" he said that confused them once more.

"Not related to school but its called High School Wrestling." Hisa said with a deadpan look.

"I'm sorry for confusing you but it is true the High School Wrestling Federation is not a form of any school activities such as clubs and the reason it has ''high school'' in its name is because the wrestlers are mostly high schools boys'' he explained.

"I see..." Hisa muttered , then she realized something, "Wait! Its that even legal?" she asked in disbelief. Who with a bright mind allows high school students to participate in the mechanism of pain called wrestling.

"Yes and no, its legal to some parts of the country while the others forbid it."

"Does the schools approve of it?" she once again asked.

"Yes and no, some schools approved of it including ours" he answered as cue when the principal passes them and gave them a thumbs-up, "while the others don't.".

The two just stared at him then to principal.

"How-'' Kyou is about to ask why the principal allow it but Double D cuts him off with an answer.

"The principal is a hardcore fan of wrestling."

Now that explains it.

"Unbelievable..." Hisa muttered while pinching the bridge of her nose while Kyou is conflicted.

Luckily, Double D is understanding person.

"I know your conflicted Suga-san so I won't push to join us quickly. So please take your tine and think about it, give us your answer anytime." he said with a smile easing Kyou for a bit before nodding, "Then I shall take my leave for now." he said then he look at Hisa giving her a wink before walking away.

Hisa once again blushed, then she shook her head before facing Kyou.

"I think we should head to class''

"All right...''

 **-/-**

Double D then entered his classroom and went straight to Eddy's desk with his legs on another desk still watching on his tablet.

"Sup, Sockhead! Did you talk to him already?" Eddy asked not looking away from his tablet.

"I already did Eddy but he hasnt decided on joining us yet."

"Is it because of the club he is currently a part of or the fact that school prohibits him from joining us?'' Eddy asked in annoyance.

"The principal allowed us to participate in a non-school related activity so recruiting him is not a problem as for his club its for them to decide whether they support him or not." Double D explained.

"Yeah you're right." Eddy said with a grin looking at his tablet showing an upcoming wrestling tournament, "I'm so hyped for this" he said with an evil smirk.

"So am I, Eddy...so am I..."

 **-/-**

Time moves so fast that no one noticed that classes are over.

Either because they are stupid or the teacher forgot to notice the time.

Anyways, we now go to Kiyosumi's mahjong club room where we see four girls around a table playing...guess what?...mahjong. Saki is among those who are playing, to her left is a girl with a long pink hair tied in two pigtails with red ribbons, she has blue eyes and her most defining feature is her large breast, this girl is Nodoka Haramura. On Saki's right is another girl with a short,wavy seaweed dark green hair,copper brown eyes and wears glasses, this is Mako Someya. And lastly, in front of Saki is yet another girl whom has a very short and child-like appearance, she has short orange hair in two short pigtails and she has blueish-green eyes, the girl named Yuuki Kataoka is munching a taco like a capybara.

While the four are enjoying their game, in another side of the room we see Hisa sitting on a bed thinking deeply, Mako noticed this and decided to ask her.

"Hisa, what's wrong, you've been sitting there the moment we started our game, is there any problem?" she called out which caught the attention of the other girls.

"Are you feeling down senpai, you should eat a lot of tacos to cheer you up!'' the little critter named Yuuki offered cheerfully.

"I don't think that will be helpful.'' Nodoka muttered with a sweatdrop.

Hisa realized that she made everyone worried just smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something" she said reassuring the girls.

"What is it, is it about the upcoming prefectural tournament?'' Mako asked while tipping her glasses.

"No...its about Suga-kun"' Hisa answered wearily.

"I-is it about yesterday?" Saki can't help but asked, the moment she heard Kyoutarou's name. She was totally shock when she found out that Kyou got into a fight and was worried that he might get expelled but Hisa explain to them that everything is fine now.

"You said the problem is already sorted out this morning, did Suga got into trouble again?" Mako asked. Just like Saki, she was shock when news broke that Suga got into fight and honestly, she is quite scared with the blond right now. She used to tease him a lot for having the poorest skills in mahjong but after knowing what he did, she lessens her teasing a bit cause one wrong word might cause him to snap which might result in her getting bulldozed by him.

"Well...you see...''

Then Hisa began explaining to them what happened this morning.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH!''

(Outside the school)

"Whoa! What was that!?" Eddy asked in surprise and began to look around when he heard a shout from three to four girls. A tall boy with blue hair, who is walking with him was also surprised while also looking around.

(Back to the club)

Hisa has both of her hands covering her ears, she was surprised when the girls shouted that loud. Mako and Nodoka especialy, cause she never thought she would hear this two shout.

"My God, you girls almost raptured my eardrum..." she said while rubbing her left ear.

"K-k-kyou-kun is getting scouted in wrestling!?'' Saki gasped.

"What!? Does that mean he is going to leave the club?" Yuuki asked in panic.

"Yuuki...he is not leaving the club.'' Hisa said trying to calm the girl down.

"Oh...that's a relief...if he leaves then who's gonna make me some tacos.'' the little capybara said while she relaxed in her chair.

"That's your problem!?" Mako asked in disbelief to the little critter.

"So...what should we do about it?'' Saki asked as everyone stayed silent.

Then Mako spoke.

"I think we should let him join them.'' she said surprising everyone.

"M-Mako!'' Hisa shrieked.

"I agree with Someya-san, I think he needs to leave the club for something he is more capable off'' Nodoka said seriously with her eyes closed, "plus his skills in mahjong is going nowhere so its best option for him to do is to quit and do something else" she speaks harshly, she never hated the blond but she never tolerated his poor skills even once.

"N-Nodoka!'' Saki squeeked.

"T-that was harsh..." Hisa commented with a sweatdrop.

"Calm down everyone and let me finish'' Mako said while tipping her glasses, "What Nodoka said is right except 'for the leaving the club' part'' when she said that Nodoka slightly flinch then she continued, "This might help him relieved all the stress and some emotional turmoil that has bottling up inside of him thanks to the hard work we put him through plus while we are here are trying our best to make it out to nationals he is always there supporting us, I think its time we give him the push he need to accept this wonderful opportunity that awaits him...just like how he did for us." she finished with a smile.

"Way to go reminding me how much I gave him stress but...'' Hisa snarked before breathing gently, "...you're right''.

"Kyou-kun brought me here and got to meet all of you, I thank for him for that." Saki said with a smile while playing some tiles.

"He always makes me tacos that gives me energy whenever I play!'' Yuuki said giddily.

"I do appreciated his hard work" Nodoka muttered but enough for everyone to hear.

"Well that's that, all we need to do is to talk to him about this" Mako said then she look around, "By the way, where is he? she asked.

Hisa pointed outside the balcony where the girls saw the poor soul once again staring at who knows where. Saki stood up and when towards him.

Kyou is deep thought, he is debating whether to accept Double D's offer or not but if he had to be honest he wanted to join, he can finally start working for his dreams that he long forgotten but the words from that asshole keeps ringing on his head.

While he is in deep thought, a voice broke off his thinking.

"K-Kyou-kun'' Saki gentle voice sooths his ears.

"Oh hey,Saki...what's up!?'' he looked at the brunette.

"I heard everything from Hisa, have you made up your mind?''

"I wanted to but somethings is holding me back" he answered looking away from because his eyes is once again filled with mirth.

"Is it us?''

"No, its not you girls, it will never be you girls."

"Then what is it?'' Saki can't help but asked.

Kyou stared at her for a moment before releasing a deep sigh, he has to tell her now.

"Saki, you don't know about this but I always dream about being a wrestler when I was kid'' he began while Saki and with the others listens, "the way they move, the way they express themselves amazes me!'' he said with a smile, "I even got to meet a popular wrestler once and when I told him I wanna be like him, he smiled and told me to train and to keep holding into my dream, I began training alongside some friends of mine in hopes of achieving that dream one day" then his smiled faded before he continued,"but then one day an asshole told me off'' he said with venom.

"W-who is it?''

"My brother, my very own older brother...told me to give it up...'' he answered shocking Saki and the others, they had no idea that the blond has a brother.

"B-but why?'' Saki asked she somehow feels the same after her own sister announced that she has no sister.

"My older brother was a cocky wrestler, he never lost a match and he was so popular that he begins bullying other people and he started with me, he told me everyday pressuring me to quit and he even got my so-called friends to abandon me but I hold on not giving in to his bullying but one day he decided to beat me up in front of a lot of people calling me a wimp,a loser and he told me that I'll never be like him and told me to do something that will make a more of a loser" he said with a trembling voice before looking at Saki which got her shock as his eyes are hollow and his his face is in pure pain, "and I did just that...I became a loser with no goals, a loser that can't even defend his own dreams..." he said while both of his hands are on his head, " and now someone came and gave a the slight hope of achieving my dreams but...can I really do it? Can I still achieved my dreams after all this time?" he asked as anger is beginning to rise causing Saki to step back as his face began to morph into pure hatred.

"Of course you can!" Hisa shouted calming him down then he look at her, "That wrestler told you before right to keep holding on to your dream, you may have let go of it once but that doesnt you can let go of it forever!'' she said sternly, she doesnt want him to give up of his dream like how she never gave up on her club.

"President...''

"She's right! A new opportunity is just right there, grab it!" Mako added.

"Someya-san...''

"While I never appreciated your poor skills in mahjong but I do understand what you are going through so please don't give up" Nodoka, of all people, said that.

"Haramura...''

"Kyou-kun, you were the one who introduce me to the mahjong club and I always thank you for that. No matter what you do for now on I'll be supporting you." Saki said with a smile.

"Saki...''

Then he felt a tug and he look down and saw Yuuki looking at him with a big smile while a taco is in her hands.

"Suga, eat this taco and it will cheer you up!" she offered cheerfully which made him smile then he proceed to pat her head and this time she wasnt annoyed.

"Thanks everyone...I think...I found my decision..'' he said with face full of determination, this is it. The road for his dream is about to began, all he need to to do now is to find Double D and tell him his answer.

"So, have you come with an answer?''

Speak of the devil, he suddenly appeared behind them.

"WAAAAAAAA!" the six screamed.

"Jesus! McMahon, you scared the living shit out of us!'' Kyou yelled while holding his chest.'

"How did you even get here!?'' Hisa asked while yelling.

"My apologies, I got in here because you the left the door of clubroom open and please call me Eddward or Double D, McMahon sounds like your calling my father.'' he said while he failed to notice the intense blush on Nodoka's face the moment she heard his nickname.

"Uhhh...I think will you Eddward since Nodoka isn't fond with your nickname." Hisa said with a grin on her face.

"My apologies Miss Hanamura but the reason my nickname is Double D because my name has two Ds in it despite how much I hate my nickname.'' he explained to the blush face girl.

"I-its all right...'' she muttered.

"Anyway, I also came here to here your answer Mr. Suga." he said politely while looking at Kyou straight in the eyes.

Kyou then took his hands out offering him a shake, "I'm in your care and please call me Kyoutarou" he said with a smile while Double D shooks his hands in appreciation.

"Glad to have you on board, Kyoutarou."

The girls smiled at the two then Double D went in front of Hisa offering her a handshake confusing her.

"Miss Takei, I can't thank you enough for allowing Kyoutarou to join us and as thanks we offer you any kind of assistance whenever your club needs help." he said surprising Hisa and everyone.

"Wait you'll help our club?'' Hisa asked in disbelief.

"Whether its funds,materials or support, will give it to you.'' he said with a smile causing her once again to blush and her heart to beat up fast so before she know it she grab his hands with both hands.

"T-thank you and please call me Hisa, Eddward!'' she said happily which made Mako tip her glasses as she is amused of her friend's behavior towards the boy.

"Of course''

Kyou smiled at everyone before looking at the sky.

This is totally real!

 **That's a wrap! Woo! That was the longest chapter I wrote so far and hopefully I can do it again. Now that the cheesy drama is over, its time to get to action. Because next chapter Kyou will meet the rest and will began his training.**

 **See you next chapter and please a review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Training an Icon

**A/N: Back with a new chapter and I thank everyone whom so far have read this fic. I was really excited to write this chapter cause the plot of this chapter has circling in my head for some time.**

 **The reviewer, tendaysromeo told me to watch out for the HisaxMihoko fans and I did but it ain** **'t stopping me from pairing Edd with Hisa.**

 **That's all I can say, lets get on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy and Saki.**

"So where is the training ground?'' a green haired girl with glasses asked in annoyance.

Yesterday was a good day for Kyoutarou as he was scouted by Eddward to join their wrestling group and finally had the chance to reach his dreams. Today was not, as he along with Hisa and Mako are walking around a thick woods behind their school with no idea where to go.

"That's weird...according to this map it should be around here somewhere.'' Kyou answered while staring at the small map Eddward gave to him.

"Then where is it?'' Hisa asked in irritation. She decided to come along with Kyou to see what the training ground looks like but at the same time to see Eddward.

Mako just tagged along.

"I think we went to the wrong direction, let's go this way.'' Kyou suggested while pointing to his right.

"Beats standing here.'' Mako commented as the three embarks.

As the two girls and the poor sap marches on further in the woods, Mako saw sign that made her laugh.

"Guys! Check this out, hahahaha!'' Mako called between her laugh.

The other two turn their attention to what Mako is laughing at and saw a sign that says "Bewer op Ber'' with a crudely drawn bear.

"Whoever wrote this must be an idiot.'' Mako commented still laughing at the dumb sign before her eyes widen in fear.

"Ber...bears? There are no bears in this town.'' Kyou said then his face warped in to fear.

"Yeah, whoever made this must be a prank.'' Hisa said not noticing the face Kyou is making.

"Uhh...president?'' Kyou said nervously.

"What?'' Hisa asked then she turn to them and saw the fear on Kyou & Mako's face, "Oy! What's wrong you two!?'' she said before noticing a large shadow looming over her. She began to sweat as she slowly turned around and saw whom the shadow belong to.

A big brown bear.

"ROAARR!'' the bear growled at them.

"AAAAAHHH!'' the trio shouted in fear. Then suddenly Hisa jumped on Kyou's arms while Mako jumps on his back and the said young man began to run in top speed while carrying the two.

"THERE IS BEAR!'' Kyou shouted.

"WHY IS THERE A BEAR HERE!?" Mako asked in shout.

"RUN FASTER! RUN FASTER!'' Hisa wailed in fear.

Kyou continued to run until he saw the end of the woods and once they were out Kyou stopped when he saw what's before them.

A huge warehouse with a red roof and red large door. A blue trailer on its right and several trucks on the left. All three stares at it in awe, completely forgetting the bear behind them.

"Wow...'' Mako muttered.

"This place...is awesome...'' Kyou commented on how cool this place is.

"Could this be the training ground?'' Hisa asked in total surprise, she has no idea that there is a place like this behind their school.

"Indeed it is.'' a familiar voice answered.

The three look to their right and saw Double D walking to them.

"It's good that you all came.'' Double D greeted with a smile.

"This is an awesome place, how did you get this place?'' Kyou asked in excitement.

"The Mayor gave us this place.''

"The Mayor?! Why?'' Mako asked in disbelief.

"Fan of hardcore wrestling.''

"Seriously!?'' Mako said with a deadpan look.

"By the way Eddward, there's a bear in this woods!'' Hisa said in fear.

"Bear? Oh...you mean that bear.'' Double D said while pointing behind them and saw the bear standing tall while staring at them.

The three squeeked before running behind Double D with Hisa holding his arm tightly.

"It's ok...it's not even a real bear.'' Double D reassured them.

"What?'' the trio asked dumbly.

Then the bear suddenly took its head off revealing a person inside of it.

"Hiya Double D!'' the person inside the bear suit, whom has frizzy orange hair, greeted.

"Kyoutarou, Hisa and Someya-san, this is Edwin Horace Anderson but feel free to call him, Ed and he is also part of the wrestling group.'' Double D introducing his friend to the three.

"Hiya new people! My name is Ed!'' Ed greeted them as he waves his "bear'' hands with a goofy grin.

"H-Hi...'' Kyou greeted back, not sure what to say.

But Mako does.

"All right! What's the big idea scaring us back there!?'' she asked furiously.

"Do not be mad at him, Someya-san, he is just doing his job.'' Double D defended the big lug and began explaining, "You see we have Ed here dress like a bear to scare intruders who try to enter our place without permission.'' he finished.

"I see...'' Mako muttered.

"Ed, change you clothes and meet us with everyone inside.'' Double D ordered.

"Roger Wilco!'' Ed answered with a salute before sprinting towards the trailer.

"He's a bit...interesting...'' Hisa commented.

"He's just special.'' Double D said before gesturing his hand to the warehouse, "Now come, lets all talk inside with the others.''

The four entered the warehouse and once inside, the trio can't help but be amazed on how wide it is. Gym equipments are scattered around the area, a few mini-fridge and TVs are seen in the corner but what caught their attention is the big wrestling ring with black and red ropes and black curtains.

There are three boys inside the ring and one of them is Eddy then a tall boy with swept blue hair wearing a yellow shirt with red linings, black pants and red converse and the last boy has a black hair styled like a brush and wears a white uniform with a black shirt underneath, black pants and brown shoes.

Ed then entered the warehouse and he is now wearing a green jacket over a red & white shirt, black pants and violet tennis shoes.

"About time they arrived.'' Eddy said with a grin.

'Gentlemen, I like all of you to meet Kyoutarou Suga, our new recruit, Hisa Takei, the president of Mahjong Club and Mako Someya, another member of the mahjong club.'' Double D introduced the three one by one like a professional businessman talking to their clients.

"Sup! The names Eddy Skipper McGee, the leader of this group.'' Eddy introduced himself which surprised Hisa that Eddward is not the leader.

"Ahoy! The name is Rolf Bjorsen and tag partner of no brain Ed-boy haha!'' the boy with blue hair introduced himself in a weird accent.

"I am Taro Yamada, this wrestling group's referee.'' the last boy greeted calmly.

"And you all now Ed already.''

"Hi my name is Ed!''

"Please to meet all of you.'' Kyoutarou greeted back with a smile.

"We are glad to have you in our group.'' Eddy said while offering a hand to Kyou whom accepted it.

"Rolf is honored to meet an aspiring warrior in the land of rising run.'' Rolf said earning a confused look from Hisa.

"Uhh...''

"That's just how he talks Hisa.'' Double D told her.

"So what now?'' Mako asked.

"Well...first of all we need Kyoutarou to be in tip top shape so he'll start by training.'' Double D answered while looking at his tablet.

"Training?'' Kyou asked with an eyebrow raised.

"When was the last time you trained?'' Eddy countered his question with another question.

"I...forgot...I guess after what happened I also forgot to train.'' he admitted dejectedly.

"Suga-kun...'' Hisa said in worry.

"Don't worry! We can get you in tip top shape in no time.'' Ed said with a big smile.

"Really...how?'' Mako asked.

"With this training schedule.'' Double D answered while showing his tablet to the three which caused them to wide their eyes in shock.

"One week training! With only 15 minutes break for breakfast, lunchtime and dinner and only 4 hours of sleep!'' Hisa said in shock.

"Do wrestlers train like this?'' Mako asked on how crazy this schedule is.

"No...only us.'' Eddy answered lazily.

"So...Kyoutarou...can you do this training in one week?'' Double D asked with a serious yet calm face.

Kyoutarou stared at the killer schedule before thinking deeply.

He then stared at Double D before answering, "If this will help me achieve my dream then I'll do it!'' he said with pure determination on his face.

"Then let us begin.''

Then Kyoutarou went into the locker room to change clothes while Hisa decided to talk with Double D.

"Eddward, are you sure this can help Suga-kun? she aked in worry for her kouhai.

"As long that he don't give up, he'll be fine.'' he answered reassuring her.

Kyoutarou came back wearing a red and blue tracksuit.

"All right, let's do this!''

"Oh! We need music for this!'' Ed suggested before bringing out a boom box which surprised Mako.

"How did you...'' she asked in shocked.

"Hammerspace.'' Eddy answered the bewildered girl.

 **(Cue play Rocky Theme Song)**

"Oho! A fitting music for a warrior like the yellow haired boy.'' Rolf said referring to Kyoutarou.

"It does.'' Taro agreed with a nod.

Then Kyoutarou's training began.

The first day he started doing push-ups followed by sit-ups and running. Then he is seen doing a jump rope while Double D and Hisa checks on him meanwhile behind them is Ed tied up with the jump rope he is using.

"Haha!'' Ed laughed.

"Really Ed?'' Eddy said with has hand on his face while Mako just laughed.

Then we see Kyoutarou lifting dumbbells on each hand while beside him is Ed whom is lifting two barbels casually in each hands which baffles Mako.

"Good Lord...'' Mako muttered, hoping she won't get into Ed's bad side or else.

Later, Kyoutarou, Hisa, Ed , Mako and Double D are seen in a dumpsite near a river. Double D told to clean up the place bare hand while Kyou is skeptical he proceeds. Hisa and Mako watches as Kyou tries to lift a washing machine which Mako snickered but her face turn to shock when she saw Ed lifting a stone pillar with both hands without even breaking a sweat.

Then night time came, Kyou set his alarm fours for now before going to sleep.

The next day in class Kyou is using vice grips under his desk all while listening to their teacher, one classmate has a bewildered look.

Back at the warehouse, Kyou was practicing doing high jumps on the ropes, he later jump and made a lariat before landing on a cushion Rolf gave him a thumbs-up. Then Ed came running and did a senton before landing on the mat hard but the most surprising he is not even hurt.

Then Kyou began doing some heavy rope lifting and can be seen struggling but he pull it off and after using it Ed came and began lifting the ropes a lot higher than usual.

"Just how strong your friend is?'' Hisa asked Double D.

"One that can lift a house.'' He answered casually.

The third day was raining but that didn't stop them from training. Double D is seen riding a bike while behind is Kyou in a pink tracksuit sprinting towards him.

The fourth day they are back in the dumpsite which is half clean. Kyou then proceeds to lift a mini fridge and this time with ease while behind is Ed carrying an old car then tossed it to a side almost hitting Eddy.

"Watch it monobrow!'' Eddy yelled in anger.

The fifth day Kyou is running on tires going back and forth, Hisa tried it but she tripped only to be caught by Double D making her blush while Mako snickered at her. On the back, we see Ed jogging with a rope tied on his waist pulling a large tire with Rolf sitting on it.

On the sixth day Kyou is taking lessons from Rolf on doing submission holds. Taro suggests that Kyou should learn an anaconda vise and decided to use Eddy as a dummy much to short boy's dismay.

"I hate you guys.'' Eddy mumbled.

Then finally, in a cool breezy morning of the seventh day, Hisa came out from the trailer she is sleeping at, then she approached Double D whom is looking at something with a smile.

"Eddward good morning!'' she greeted, "What are you looking at?'' she asked.

"Good morning Hisa...and as for what I'm looking at better see it for yourself.'' he answered while pointing in front.

Hisa turn to where he is pointing and her eyes widen at sight. Kyou is now shirtless showing his lean muscles and slim yet fitted body and sweat drips down all over his chest and abs.

"In just one week...he turn into this, amazing isn't it.'' Double D praised while showing a picture of Kyou seven days before comparing to what he looks now.

"Its incredible...'' Hisa muttered in awe. She had to admit, Kyou is hot.

As for Kyou, only one thing is on his mind right now.

"I'm ready.''

 **That's a wrap! Finally done with the new chapter and before anything I'm gonna explain about the ridiculous one week training Kyoutarou had. In reality, a wrestler's training takes years in perfection so doing it on one week is definitely impossible but in fic Kyou already trained before only to neglect after the incident and the one week killer training magically got him back in shape. Plus the one training him are the Eds whom can do everything if they want to.**

 **Try guessing how many references I added in this chapter.**

 **Anyway hope you like the new chapter cause next time we'll have an exhibition match with Kyou and one of the guys.**


	5. Chapter 5 Icon Vs Legend

**A/N: Hello and I** **'m back with a new chapter. I see some of you enjoyed the last chapter now that Ed was in it and as well getting baffled by the no logic training that Kyoutarou did.**

 **In this chapter, Kyoutarou will be facing one of the Eds and who it is, you'll find out in this chapter. And also its my first time doing a fighting scene so please feel free to correct me if I made mistakes.**

 **Both Kyoutarou and his opponent's moves will be based from a real wrestler and try finding out whom they were based from.**

 **Anyway, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy nor Saki.**

Two days after Kyoutarou's harsh training, he was told by Double D to rest while keeping himself fit cause after in two days he will have an exhibition match against one of his colleagues. Hisa questioned if Kyou was truly ready but Double D reassures her.

During those two days a lot of his schoolmates was shock over Kyou's development especially his body that earns him a good number of admirers which also cause the ire of a certain taco-eating capybara.

There was also a time that Kyou came in the clubroom shirtless after getting sprinkled with water thanks to Ed and when the girls saw his their face turn red upon seeing his well fit body, Saki took it worse as she unintentionally stared at his abs causing her nose to bleed. The only one not affected is Nodoka who just sighed at everyone.

Kyou also began watching videos from a laptop that Double D lended to him about Ed, Eddy and Rolf's past wrestling matches and since he has no idea whom among the three is he facing he has to research on all of them.

Hisa watches along with him.

"Men! All of them are amazing!'' Kyou commented as he watched a part where Eddy made a jump on the top rope outside the ring hitting several guys.

"Uh-huh.'' Hisa hummed before she cringed when Eddy hit a guy with a barbwire bat on the face, "Jesus! Does he have to do that?'' she asked in shock.

"Well, its a hardcore match so its legal...painful as it maybe.'' he answered before he realize something, "Oh god...I got a feeling that the exhibition match I'm partaking might involves weapons!'' he claimed as Hisa's eyes widen.

"What!? And you can't be serious?'' she gasped as she just can't imagine Kyou getting hit by a lethal weapon.

"Well...its bound to happen so I need to get ready for that.'' Kyou answered seriously before noticing the worried look from Hisa, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I can definitely take whatever hits me.'' he reassured with a smile.

Hisa sighed, "Guess there is no stopping you.'' she said between her breath.

Kyou smiled at her and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks for worrying about me...it means a lot.'' he said with a smile which she smiled back.

Compared from before, they really gotten close but not in a level where romance is involve but more of a sibling relationship. After all, Kyou looks up to her.

 **(Two days later)**

The day of judgement has arrived. Kyou along with Hisa entered the warehouse and noticed several cameras in different angle as Double D approaches them.

"Its good that you arrived Kyou, are you ready for your match?'' Double D greeted then asked.

"I'm ready.'' Kyou answered back with pure determination.

"Good, now go get yourself change in that locker room over there.'' Double D gestured towards a red door, "We also had your attire ready in there too.'' he added.

Kyou nodded and went towards the locker room. Hisa decided to asked Double D about something that's been bothering her.

"Eddward, does this match involves using weapons?'' she asked with worry clearly written on her face.

Double D stared at her worried expression before he solemnly nodded, "Unfortunately, the person whom he is facing today suggested to add weapons in the match to spice things up.'' he answered Hisa to worry more and decided to reassure her, "Do not worry, if things gone bad we'll stop the match immediately and will provide quick first aid." he said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded before smiling at him.

Then Kyoutarou came back now wearing his wrestling attire consisting of black leather pants and boots, black elbow pads and armbands. He is also shirtless showing off his well fitted body.

"Hmm...it fits you well.'' Double D commented.

"I'll say.'' Hisa followed.

"Thanks.'' Kyou said while tightening his armband, "So...who am I facing?'' he asked a question that has been on his mind ever since.

"I am!'' a familiar voice called out.

All three turn towards the ring and saw Eddy inside with his arm crossed and is sporting a wide grin, he is currently wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a "Kill Eddy Kill'' written on front, black elbow pads and fingerless gloves, black shorts and boots. Behind him was Taro wearing a referee attire with his hands behind his back.

"I'm hope you're ready cause I won't be easy on you!'' Eddy boasted.

Kyou just smiled and only raise his fist towards Eddy.

"My...both are confident, now I'm really looking forward for this match.'' Double D commented with a smirk.

Hisa just sighed, "I hope things go better for both of them." she said.

After Double D inform Kyou about the match, he entered the ring and went in one corner as Taro checks on him. Meanwhile, Double D told Hisa that they are watching on the upper platforms to get a better view where Ed and Rolf currently are. Thought, Hisa blushed when Double D called her "my lady".

After checking on both wrestlers, Taro calls for the bell indicating to start the match.

And Ed did just that.

DING!

Both boys walks in the middle of the ring and stared at one another in anticipation.

"Let me see how tough ya are!'' Eddy said with a smirk.

"You'll see.'' Kyou answered back.

"But I'm gonna apologized to you first.''

"For what?"

"For this.'' Eddy said before socking Kyou with aright hook causing the blonde to stagger back.

But Eddy was not done yet, he unleashes another right hook on Kyou four more times before pushing him to the ropes causing Kyou to bounce back and Eddy bounce himself on other ropes before jumping on Kyou with a cross body pinning him on the mat. Eddy covered him as Taro ran for the count but Kyou quickly kicks out before rolling himself outside the ring to recover from the blows.

Eddy stood in the middle of the ring with a smirk.

In the upper platforms, Hisa watches with worry for Kyoutarou.

"That's a bad start for Kyou.'' Double D commented.

"And weapons weren't introduce yet.'' Ed added.

"But its just the start, blonde boy can still fight back.'' Rolf countered.

Back below, Kyou finally got himself back-up before looking in the ring.

"Come on! That all ya got!'' Eddy mocked.

Kyou slowly enters the ring under the lower rope then Eddy smirk before running towards him and went for a diving elbow but Kyou quickly slithers back out with Eddy completely missing him, Eddy flinched from pain but he got no time to recover as Kyou grabs his shoulders and pulls him on the side of the mat and gave Eddy a knee to the face.

"Oooh...right on the nose.'' Ed flinched from that.

Eddy rolled in the middle of the ring clenching his nose in pain, that knee hit him really hard. Kyou quickly enters the ring and puts Eddy on a chokehold while on the floor.

"I'm more of what you think!'' Kyou yelled as he tightens his hold.

Taro looks at Eddy before asking him.

"Eddy do you give in?'' he asked.

"Ngook! Hell...NO!'' Eddy yelled before managing to break free, as he stood up Kyou tried to kick him but he misses when Eddy rolled over then Kyou tried to give him a clothesline but he ducked down before giving Kyou a back kick causing the blonde to bent down giving Eddy the opportunity to perform a spinning neckbreaker.

"That was really good.'' Hisa admitted.

Eddy stood up before kicking Kyou on the mat then he grabs Kyou's right arm and put in an armbar while the blonde is lying on the mat.

Taro then checks on Kyou.

"Kyou do you give in?''

"No way!'' he yelled as he struggles to get free from Eddy's hold but proves difficult as Eddy continues to on pressure on his arm, then it took him willpower and manage to stood up with Eddy still dangling on his arm, Kyou lifted him before repeatedly slamming Eddy on the mat like a person dusting off dirt from his sleeves which the short boy quickly lets go.

"Oh-hoh! Who knew Kyou has that much strength to lift Eddy like that.'' Double D commented.

"But Eddy seems easy to lift up due to his size.'' Hisa said.

"Well that is true however it is difficult to do that while your arm is in pain, so Kyou to counter the armbar was impressive.'' he answered back.

Eddy stood up before a missing a kick from Kyou, then he ran out through the middle rope and once outside he grabbed something from under the ring a brought out a kendo stick.

"Eddy brought a weapon!'' Ed cheered.

"So short-stacked Ed boy has become serious.'' Rolf claimed.

Kyou notice this and got himself ready and as Eddy entered the ring he ambushed him by stomping him on the mat with Eddy letting go of the kendo stick which Kyou quickly grabbed and began hitting Eddy on the back.

PAK!

"AAAA!" Eddy screamed in pain as his spread his arms however he wasn't given enough time to recover as Kyou hit with another one.

PAK!

"AAAA!" he once again screamed as Kyou continues to hit him.

PAK! PAK! PAK!

Hisa cringed everytime Eddy was hit by the stick while she doesn't like seeing Kyou getting hit by one of those, she is not comfortable seeing others in that kind of pain.

"Eddy introduces the kendo stick but was used against him.'' Ed, of all people, commented.

"It seems Kyoutarou anticipated this.'' Double D deduced.

Kyou throws away the stick before covering Eddy as Taro goes for the count but Eddy managed to kick out on two.

Eddy despite in pain, rolls away outside the ring to recover, Kyou quickly followed him outside as he tries to grab Eddy, the short boy grabs both of his legs and lifted him up before smashing Kyou on the steel steps.

As Kyou reeled in pain, Eddy quickly grab a steel chair and quickly hits Kyou on the back.

POW!

"AAAAH!'' Kyou screamed in agony as Hisa looked away from that.

Eddy throws the chair in the ring nearly hitting Taro, then he dragged Kyou back inside before pushing him in a corner and began bashing him with multiple elbow attacks causing Kyou to sit down on the lower turnbuckles. Eddy then took a steps back before running towards Kyou giving him a cannonball.

"Oooh...that will give him stars.'' Ed commented as everyone stares at him.

Kyou felt like he was hit by a wrecking ball, damn, how heavy is Eddy?

Eddy then sets up the chair before grabbing Kyou and performed a suplex which Kyou landed on the chair which broke it.

"AAAHHH!'' Kyou screamed loudly in pain.

"Suga-kun!'' Hisa called out in worry.

Eddy quickly covers Kyou as Taro counts but Kyou manage to kick out before taro hits three, surprising Eddy.

"He survive!'' Ed cheered.

Eddy still in shock stares down Kyou with a smile, he was impressed that Kyou manage to kick out from that. Then he quickly ran to the ropes before giving Kyou a running senton which causes Kyou to loose his breath.

Eddy pins him again but Kyou once again kicks out before Taro can count three.

Eddy then rolled out from the ring and grabbed another chair as Kyou struggles to get up, Eddy returned to the ring and began measuring Kyou. As the blonde boy stood up Eddy swung the chair directly on his head but he managed to dodge and finally manage to powerful leg kick on Eddy knocking him out and dropping the chair.

Kyou then began to measure Eddy which something Double D recognized.

"Oh! He is about to do that!'' Double D commented with a smile.

"What is it?'' Hisa asked.

"The move he used on the delinquent that day.'' he answered.

Eddy was on his knees still daze from the kick but he didn't get to recover as Kyou gave him a running knee strike on the head.

"OH! That was devastating, yes!'' Rolf said in surprise.

"Those knees must be powerful! Its just like when Super Strongman hits an enemy with his cyborg knee!.'' Ed commented with glee while Hisa looks at him weird.

"Putting Ed's comments aside, I agree with him.'' Double D said.

Eddy slowly falls down on the mat as he felt like his head was cut off. The moment Eddy hits the floor Kyou goes for the cover as Taro counts but much to his dismay Eddy also kicks out before it hits three.

"Damn! That was close!'' Hisa said before covering her mouth with her hand as she can't believe she just sweared.

"Both of them are tough so it will take a while before one of them gives in.'' Double D commented.

"How long will the match last?'' Hisa asked.

"Well, it seems both are hitting their limitations soon so it won't be a while.'' he answered.

 **(Two Hours Later)**

"I should have turn this match into an Iron Man Match.'' Double D said in disbelief as he can't believe that both boys are still fighting for this long.

"W-what are they?'' Hisa asked as she is bewildered that both Eddy and Kyou are still fighting.

"I guess their refusal to lose kept them going.'' Double D commented.

Meanwhile back in the ring, both boys are on the top rope punching each other while keeping themselves on top while a stack of chairs are on the mat.

Both boys continued to trade blows and both felt their energy and strength depleting. Then Kyou finally had enough of this as he grabbed Eddy a gave him a falling side slam from the top rope as both fall into the stack of chairs knocking Eddy and himself.

Taro then began to count but he noticed that both are out and decided to end the match in a draw.

"All right, ring the bell!'' he called out.

DING!

"Rolf prepare first aid!'' Double D ordered Rolf whom complies and then he turn his attention to Hisa whom is now relieve that it's over, "Who would have thought that the match would end in a draw.'' he said with a smile.

"Well better than having continue fighting like no tomorrow.'' she replied.

"You're right but at least they did their best especially Kyoutarou."

Hisa sighed before smiling, "You're right.''

The two smiled before joining the others.

"You guys were awesome! Eddy was like WHAM! and Kyou was like SWOOSH! and...'' Ed said excitedly but was cut off by Eddy.

"Pipe down, Lumpy! I can't even hear myself from your babbling!" he grumbled while Rolf checks on him before turning his attention to Kyou, "Hey...you did pretty good for a newbie! I had fun.'' he praised with a smirk.

Kyoutaro chuckles, "You too, I had fun from that.'' he replied while Taro checks on.

"With you with us, winning the upcoming tournaments is in the bag!'' Eddy cheered. Then the two fistbumped.

"Tournament?'' Hisa asked Double D.

"Well explain that later but now lets have Eddy and Kyou rest for a bit before going to Taro's Cafe and celebrate Kyou's addition in the group.'' Double D declared as everyone smiles.

"Party at Taro's Cafe!'' Ed cheered which everyone follows.

"Hisa, I think you should call the members from mahjong club and come celebrate with us.'' Double D told Hisa.

"A-are you sure?'' she asked nervously.

"Of course, the more the merrier.'' Double D replied with a smile which she smiled back.

Everyone began to laugh when Eddy strangles Ed for something as Kyou smiled in determination and with one thought in mind.

 _Look out my douche bag of a brother, I am back and I'm coming for you!_

 **That's a wrap! So what do you guys thinks about the match? While I admit its kinda short and less hardcore but I'm saving those for future chapters.**

 **Anyway like I said earlier both Eddy and Kyoutarou's moves are based from real life wreslters, Eddy is based from Kevin Owens hence the Kill Eddy Kill shirt while Kyoutarou is loosely based from Shinsuke Nakamura. Since Ed and Rolf are a tag team both of their move set will also be based from a real life tag team from the late 80's wrestling.**

 **I post a new chapter again so please look forward for it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Part with an Icon

**A/N: I am back with a new chapter of The Icon of Kiyosumi. Sorry it took a while, I was having so much fun with of Eds and Magic bit now it is here, a new chapter.**

 **By the way, I can only upload a new chapter of The Icon of Kiyosumi once a month until Of Eds and Magic finally wraps up.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here** **'s the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy nor Saki.**

It's been an hour since the match between Kyoutarou and Eddy. Right now, everyone is currently inside a restaurant own by their friend, Taro Yamada, if you don't know who he is, he's the referee from the last chapter.

The restaurant was so huge that it has enough space for them to celebrate while still doing business. Aside from them, the other members of the Mahjong Club were also present after Hisa agreed to invite them.

Everybody is currently having a good time, Rolf and Ed are singing "My Way'' on a karaoke booth and surprisingly they sing well, Hisa and Double D are talking but it's quite noticeable that Hisa's cheeks would turn red every time Double D smiles, Saki, Mako, Nodoka and Yuuki are in one table eating and talking at the same time. Taro, on the other hand, is doing work as a waiter and is having a bad time since some girls are pestering him for a date.

Eddy and the man of the hour, Kyoutarou is sitting on another table talking and drinking soda and beer for Eddy.

Eddy took a gulp from his beer, "Ahh! That hits the spot!'' he said with a blissful expression.

"I wish I could drink beer but Hisa won't let me.'' Kyoutarou pouted as he drinks his soda.

Hisa apparently heard his remark, "Of course, I won't let you! Wresting I agree but drinking alcohol is something I don't want from my clubmates!'' she said sternly.

"Geez...she is a par with my mom.'' Eddy grumbled.

"What? Is she not the worst?'' Double D asked with an amused smirk before drinking his soda.

"No...your worst than my mom!'' Eddy grumbled earning a laugh from everyone except Nodoka.

Yuuki then perked up, "Nee! Can we watch the fight between Kyoutarou and Eddy?'' she asked cheerfully.

"Woh! I like to see that too!'' Mako followed, "You guys did record it.'' she said. Double D nodded before getting his laptop from his bag.

"Sure but be aware that most scenes are not suitable for the young audience, so parental guidance is advised.'' Eddy teased.

"Hey, were not kids!'' Yuuki pouted childishly.

"Yeah… just like that.'' Eddy said laughing but he stop when he felt someone step on his foot, "eeeeeeeeeYYYEEEEOOOOWWW!'' he screamed in pain.

As it turns out, Yuuki got irritated that he treated her like a kid and went to stomp Eddy's foot…really hard, "I'm not a kid!'' she pouted angrily.

Taro was walking to an empty table when he saw Eddy hopping around while holding his aching foot, "Uhh…what happen here?'' he asked.

"THIS MOTHERFUCKING LITTLE BRAT STOMP ON MY MOTHERFUCKING FOOT!'' Eddy yelled while hopping.

Everyone gasped at Eddy's swearing, "Eddy! Language!'' Hisa scolded.

"Yuuki-chan, that wasn't very nice.'' Saki said to the little critter.

Yuuki huffed, "Hmp! He started it.'' she said with her arms crossed.

Nodoka and Saki just sighed at her. Meanwhile, Double D is setting up his laptop on the girl's table.

" _And I did it my waaay…''_ Ed and Rolf finished singing as everyone applaud at their performance.

"Wow! They're really good.'' Kyoutarou praised while clapping.

"Ed-boy and the son of shepherd are not done yet!'' Rolf declared raising his mic.

"On to the next song!'' Ed cheered as the two began to sing "Never gonna give you up'' as everyone is getting groovy.

Hisa stared at the singing duo, "They could be singers by now if they were not wrestlers.'' she stated in surprise.

Double D chuckled from her statement, "I thought so too.'' he said as he finished setting his laptop and played a video.

The girls watch the match between Eddy and Kyoutarou and they were amazed by their moves and athletic abilities but eventually their amazement turn to horror when they watch the part where the two are hitting one another with weapons. Saki would flinched whenever she saw Kyoutarou getting hit with a weapon, Nodoka had to look away several times as she can stand the violence, Yuuki while horrified is glued watching while munching her tacos and Mako would cringed every time one of the would scream in pain.

"Geez…you guys sure don't hold back.'' Mako stated calmly but in her mind, she is screaming while telling herself not to make any of them angry.

"Well, Eddy wants to see his full potential so he decided to fight him seriously.'' Double D explained.

"But…how come both of them look fine if they battered painfully from their match?'' Nodoka asked curiously.

"I think it had something to do with their ungodly training.'' Hisa stated which made Mako cringed remembering the killer schedule.

"Correct, Hisa-san! The training has toughen their bodies while not irresistible to pain but good enough to endure it afterwards.'' Double D explained.

The girls looks at Eddy whom is still hopping in pain while Kyotarou crushed the can in his hands before throwing it in the trash bin.

"Wow…'' Saki said in amazement.

"I'm surprised that he manage to adapt in the match that quickly.'' Mako stated.

"That only proves that he has talent.'' Double D said as he drinks an apple tea which Hisa did the same.

They finished watching the video when Yuuki asks a question.

"Do you guys only fight between yourselves?'' she asked innocently.

"Well, Kataoka-san while we indeed had several matches between our members, we do more than just that.'' Double D answered.

"Such as?'' Nodoka asked.

"We usually perform in this place.'' Double D replied as he showed a website about a wrestling promotion called Club Murder.

"C-c-club murder.'' Saki gulped at the scary name.

"It's one of the indie wrestling promotions that are based here in Nagano Prefecture, most wrestlers would perform here to earn money or to make a name for themselves, I usually booked everyone in different promotions so they can perform.'' Double D elaborated.

"Do you guys even had something to accomplish in this?'' Nodoka once again asked.

"Eddy held several singles championships before and same goes for Ed & Rolf whom won several tag team golds.'' Double D replied with a smirk surprising the girls.

"Wow! You guys already had accomplishments that many.'' Mako stated in shock.

"Amazing.'' Saki muttered.

Hisa was also amazed with their accomplishments and is now wondering if her club can do the same at the regionals and nationals for mahjong.

"And that's not all! We are planning to win this year's Death Wrestling Tournament!'' Eddy declared whom is now free from pain.

Everyone in the restaurant except the girls gasped.

"The Death Wrestling Tournament! Were participating there!'' Kyoutarou exclaimed in shock. He heard of it several times but never once get to watch.

Eddy puts an arm on Kyou's shoulders, "Yep! And with you, my boy, we can totally win this!'' he said with a grin. Kyou's eyes widen, he's going to participate in the tournament.

"W-what is this tournament about?'' Hisa asked as this is the first time she heard about that.

"It's a special event that comes once a year where different wrestling groups compete every night.'' Double D answered.

"Every night?'' Yuuki asked tilting her head with a huge question mark on top of her.

"The event takes place in an entire week, each wrestling group must fight every night as tensions are high and everything is at risk.'' Double D explained.

"How so?'' Saki asked.

"Similar to other team-based sport, this tournament has a unique set of rules. First, we need at least four members to join and second, we have to participate every night whether in a singles match or a tag match and lastly, we must not lose because if one member loses, so does the whole team.'' Double D finished explaining.

"Wow…but that's a bit extreme…'' Mako said.

"But what is the prize for this tournament?'' Nodoka asked.

"A trophy for the overall winner and along with the second and third runner-up will receive an invitation to participate the Wrestletopia in Tokyo!'' Eddy answered cheerfully.

"WrestleTopia!'' Kyoutarou gasped, "That's one of the biggest wrestling event here in Japan!'' he exclaimed.

"Yup! And were going there!'' Eddy declared.

Then Yuuki realized something, "Hey! Tokyo! That where the 71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships will be held.'' she exclaimed.

"You're right!'' Hisa said. Her yes widen in surprise.

"Well ain't this a coincidence!'' Double D chuckled then turn to Hisa, "Well, I say best of luck for both our teams on our respective goals.'' he said.

Hisa smiled, "Right back at ya!'' she replied.

Taro later arrived to join them, "I hope we win this time, we got so close from last year.'' he stated.

"Yeah! That was a bummer!'' Eddy grumbled.

"So you lost before…wait…you said we need four to participate this tournament!'' Kyoutarou exclaimed earning a nod from Double D, "Who was the fourth member to participate back then before I joined?'' he asked. He knows Eddy, Ed and Rolf are wrestlers while Double D was the manager and Taro as a referee.

"That would be me.'' Double D confessed.

Everyone was shocked especially Hisa.

"What!?'' she yelled in shock. She was already surprised that Double D was not the leader of the group but she was more shock that her uhh…crush was once a wrestler.

"Yep!'' Taro said.

"Really? But what happened? What made you stopped wrestling?'' Kyoutarou asked the beanie-wearing boy.

"Double D did the most terrifying stunt last year.'' Eddy said solemnly before looking at Double D whom nod at him to continue, "He jump from the titantron, 50 feet above the stage!'' he said.

The girls and Kyoutarou gasped, they were completely shock that Double D did something like that.

"A-are you serious?'' Saki asked as she is shaking from the revelation.

"Your exaggerating!'' Mako said in disbelief.

"Don't believe us? Here's a footage of that.'' Taro replied before showing a video from his phone to them.

In the video, Double D is wearing a big black hockey-shirt and black baggy pants, he was on top of the titantron and like Eddy said it was 50 feet high. His opponent, a lanky guy wearing a blue tights was on a table out cold while officials are begging Double D not to jump as the audience were screaming for him to do it.

" _Don't do this Eddward!'_ a commentator yelled.

" _You're gonna regret this for the rest of your life!"_ another commentator yelled.

But Double D just shrugged and did something that made their heart stop, he jump from the titantron forming a leg drop and smashed directly on his opponent, snapping the table in two as it both knocks him and his opponent out as the crowd cheered wildly.

" _Jesus! Mary! Joseph!''_ the first commentator exclaimed in shock.

" _Ohmmaaagaaad!''_ screamed the second commentator.

They continued to watch until the medics arrived to check on the two.

Taro pulled his phone away, leaving the stunned Mahjong Club.

"I think you just broke them.'' Eddy stated but Taro just shrugged.

After a minute of silence, Hisa stood-up and let out a shout, "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING!?'' her shout was so loud it got everyone minus the singing boys to stare at her.

Hisa then realized what she did and quickly went back to her seat covering her red face with her hands in embarrassment. Some of the girls felt awkward while some was surprised at her outburst, Kyoutarou was quiet while Taro has his back turn probably holding his laughter and as for Eddy…oh boy.

"AHAHAHAHA!'' Eddy is laughing on the floor like a hyena, further embarrassing the redhead.

Double D make an awkward cough before speaking, "My apologies for my past actions but I was caught in the moment back there.'' he explained sheepishly.

"I'm still surprise your still in one piece.'' Mako stated.

"Actually, I injured my back from that which forced me stop wrestle for a while.'' Double D replied while rubbing his back.

"So does that mean, you'll wrestle again?'' Hisa asked after recovering from her embarrassment.

"Who knows…maybe…'' the beanie-wearing boy replied making Hisa worry.

Eddy whom is done laughing stood-up, "Like Taro said before, we were so close in winning an invitation for WrestleTopia.'' he revealed.

"Yeah! Eddy would have win it if he weren't handcuffed on the steel post.'' Taro added.

"Hey! That's not fair!'' Yuuki complained.

"Well it is a hardcore match so it's legal.'' Taro replied back.

"Well, we may lost before but doesn't mean we can't win this time!'' Eddy stated as he turns to Kyoutarou, "So…ready to help us win this tournament?'' he asked.

Kyoutarou stared at him for a second before smiling, "You bet I will!'' he answered.

Eddy smiled, "Then let's win this!'' he declared.

"OHH!'' everyone cheered.

The party continues on with Ed & Rolf singing more songs, Eddy and Kyoutarou having an arm wrestling, Taro still getting pestered by girls which forced Nodoka to pretend to be his girlfriend much to everyone's shock and Saki & Yuuki are talking about mahjong or tacos.

Outside at the cafe's balcony, Double D, Hisa and Mako are seating on a round table.

"I can't believe that you of all people would jump from that high.'' Mako said in disbelief.

"Believe it! I'm probably the youngest wrestler in history to do that.'' he chuckled before noticing that Hisa was awfully quiet, "Hisa-san, is there something wrong?'' he asked.

"Yeah Hisa, you've been quiet for a while.'' Mako followed.

Hisa sighed before turning to Double D with a worry look, "Eddward...do you still plan to wrestle?'' she asked with her eyes filled with worry.

Double D stared at her before he sighed, "To tell you the truth, I'm medically cleared to compete again but after that experience, I had to stop because I know the next time I do something like that again, might result to something worst.'' he explained.

"So you're not.''

Double D chuckled, "As much it pains me to admit, I had to.'' he replied, "Plus, I'm having fun being their manager and I love to see Eddy squirm every time I make him train.'' he said.

"Man, you're evil!'' Mako deadpanned.

"I know.'' Double D chuckled before smiling at Hisa whom smiled back.

The three went back inside to have fun because the next day is back to business.

 **A/N: That's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and sorry that Ed & Rolf has less role in this chapter but don't worry cause once they're in the ring, the two will be awesome.**

 **Speaking of which, I planned on having Kyoutarou had his big debut match after chapter 7 and whom he is facing you'll find out.**

 **Anyway, I'm working right now for the new chapter of Of Eds and Magic, so please stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7 An announcement for an Icon

**A/N: I felt ashamed for not updating this fic last month but considering how much I had fun writing my others fics is justifiable, anyway the new chapter is up and hopefully you'll like it.**

 **Also just recently watch WWE Fastlane 2017, I don't if I should be happy that Goldberg is the new champion or be disappointed that the match only lasted in 22 seconds! Wow...and they say John Cena and Roman Reigns sucks well at least they're matches are much longer and action packed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy or Saki.**

It's another fine day in Kiyosumi High School and it's currently in lunch break.

Hooray!

Anyway, we go the school's rooftop to see Ed, Rolf, Eddy, Taro and Kyousuke eating their lunches. Kyousuke grimaced as he watches Ed devours a whole bucket of chicken drumsticks covered in thick gravy and Rolf is eating weird types of meat, Eddy is eating a burger, a waffle and a frankfurter while he and Taro eat their fairly normal lunch.

"Just what are their stomachs are made of?" Kyousuke asked in disgust.

"I've been asking the same question for a long time." Taro said as he took another bite of his lunch.

"It's better not knowing boys, for the sake of your own health." Eddy said as drank a soda.

Kyousuke shook his head before speaking, "So...have you guys watch the recent Fastlane pay-per-view?" he asked changing the subject.

"The pay-per-view was so-so." Taro replied with a blank look.

While Taro's comment about the show was neutral but Eddy has a different view, "I say that show was a load of bull!" he grumbled.

Rolf swallowed a chunk of meat, "Why is that, Short stack Ed-boy?" he asked.

"The matches were all bullshit! The only matches I enjoyed are the match between Roman Reigns & Braun Strowman as well as the cruiserweight championship match!" Eddy replied.

Ed stopped eating as he turns to Eddy, "But what about the match between Goldberg & Kevin Owens, Eddy?" he asked.

Eddy groaned, "Uhh...don't get me started with that match!" he said.

"Yeah that match was disappointing, don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Goldberg is champion again but the way he wins in a short time ruins the suppose victory." Taro explained.

"I agree with that, I really don't mind that Owens lost, he could have given Goldberg a great fight but instead they let him act like a jobber!" Eddy added in frustration.

Kyousuke took another bite of his lunch, "I think the match is justifiable, Goldberg is pretty old, a good reason why his matches are short." he reasoned.

Eddy nearly snaps his neck when he turns to the blonde, "Are ya kidding?! Old? The Undertaker is a year older than Goldberg and he still manage to fight Shane McMahon in a Hell in a Cell match in 30 minutes!? Being old is no reason for hyped match to be that short!?" he ranted.

Kyousuke thought about it before nodding, "I guess you're right, if Undertaker can last a fight that long why can't Goldberg." he said.

"This is why the Smackdown pay-per-views are better than Raw's." Taro commented.

"Rolf agrees! Money-boy Shane and Yes-man Daniel does a better job in managing their warriors compare to how that witch Stephanie and his barbaric husband do on their colosseum!" Rolf said.

"What about Mick Foley?" Ed asked.

"Foley is doing his best but with the way Raw is going, I say his General Manager days are numbered...again." Eddy stated.

"Amen." Taro said as he drinks his soda.

Kyousuke drank a bottle of water before speaking, "So...you think Goldberg's match with Brock Lesnar in WrestleMania will end up in the same result?" he asked.

Eddy sighed, "Let's hope not." he said.

As the guys continues to eat and chat about wrestling, the door of the rooftop opens as Hisa came out, she looks around before spotting the boys.

"Suga-kun! There you are!" Hisa called earning the attention of the boys, "What are you guys doing here in the rooftop?" she asked.

Rolf turns to her, "Are ye blind, she who is hair is red? We are having a feast here!" he responded.

Hisa frowned of what he just called her, "I know that but there's a cafeteria in this school, you guys can eat there." she said.

"We don't wanna eat in the cafeteria, it's hot and loud and there are so many people!" Ed complained.

Everyone stares at Ed as if he grown another head.

"You guys have no idea, they are everywhere." Ed said while waving his finger around.

There was silent for a minute before Eddy spoke, "Okay...while I have no idea where Ed got that reasoning but I agree that we don't like eating in the cafeteria." he said.

Kyousuke nodded, "Besides we enjoy eating here in the rooftop, where we can't be bothered by other people..." he began explaining.

"Your just saying so you can avoid your fangirls." Taro interrupted.

Kyousuke stop before giving him a blank look, "...uhh...why do you have to remind me..." he grumbled.

Ever since the drastic change of his physical appearance, Kyousuke has gain numerous female admirers and continues to grow which annoyed him much to the surprise of Hisa and everyone. Even Saki can't help but admit that he has become attractive but fortunately she hasn't develop any sorts of crush on him. Yuuki, on the other hand, was not happy! Out of the members of the mahjong club, she is the only one that shows affection on the blonde and is irritated that other girls are trying to woo him.

Kyousuke sighed, "Why am I the only one with fangirls?" he asked.

Eddy looks at him with a blank look, "If you think yours is bad, wait till you see Double D's fangirls!" he revealed.

This caught Hisa's attention, "Really?" she asked.

Taro nodded, "Double D has a huge fan base all over in Nagano and most of them are girls." he said.

"Yes! Even after Head in a sock Ed-boy retired in wrestling everytime he arrives in the arena, the female crowd would go wild like a bunch of bulls escape from a ranch." Rolf added.

"Is that so." Hisa said as her face turned serious, "This is gonna be a problem for me." she muttered.

"Speaking of Double D, where is he?" Kyousuke asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing, where is Eddward?" Hisa repeated his question.

"Oh, Sockhead is currently not in school today." Eddy answered bluntly surprising Hisa.

"What!? Did he catch cold or something?" the redhead asked in worry.

"Relax Takei-san! Remember that Double D is our manager, he is currently going around in some promotions booking the boys for a match." Taro explained.

Ed turns to Kyousuke, "I think Double D is booking Kyousuke." he stated.

The blonde was surprised, "R-really!?" he said.

Eddy nodded, "Of course! Double D probably wants you gain more experience before we enter the tournament." he said.

Kyousuke thought about it, he needed more experience plus he has to make a name for himself before appearing in any major events, "I guess you're right." he said.

Hisa looks at Kyousuke with worried looks, "But isn't it too early for Suga-kun to be in an actual match?" she asked.

Eddy chuckled, "Don't worry every wrestler has a rough start from the beginning but for Kyou here, I had a hunch that his debut will be spectacular." he said.

-0000000-

In another side of Nagano, we go to a large bar where the independent wrestling promotion GREED is stationed. The inside is currently empty except for workers whom are round getting the place ready for another event. Meanwhile Double D is seen walking in the backstage, he is wearing a black suit with a maroon tie, he would give workers a nod as he pass them, surprisingly Double D is well respected person in the place.

Double D stops in front of an office door before knocking.

"Come in." an older voice said.

"Pardon me." Double D said as he enters the door. Inside the office, we see an older man with black hair and beard, wearing a brown suit with red tie, he was sitting behind a desk. The older man looks up and smiled at Double D.

"Oh Eddward, it's nice to see you again." the older man greeted as he stood up and offers him a handshake.

Double D accepted the gesture, "As do I, Mr. Sakuraba." he greeted back.

Mr. Sakuraba lead Double D in seat as he pours tea in a cup, "Tea Eddward?" he offered.

"Why thank you." Double D said as he took a cup.

The older man then took a seat, "So...are you here to book one of your clients for a match?" he asked as he sips his tea.

The brainiac smirked, "You know me well, yes I wanted one of my clients to perform for tomorrow night's show." he said.

"Well I'll be glad to have one of them to perform tomorrow, they are after all such spectacular talents, so which one will be performing!?" the older man replied.

"Actually, a new wrestler just recently joined us, I want him to have his debut match in this place." Double D answered as he sips his tea.

"Ah...of course!" the older man nodded in understanding, "You all did have your debut matches in this place so it's understandable that you want the rookie to start his career here." he said, "All right, I'll approve this but who may this new wrestler be?" he asked.

Double D then brought out his tablet and showed the older man a video of the match between Eddy and Kyousuke, the older man's eyes widen in amazement.

"My word...and he's just a beginner?" he said in astonishment.

Double D nodded, "We hit jackpot with this guy." he stated.

After watching the video, Mr. Sakuraba stood up and went to check on the schedule of his daily wrestlers, "I must say Eddward, that kind talent deserves a debut that can guarantee makes him an instant star!" he explained.

"So who's he's gonna face?" Double D asked.

The older man turns to him with a grin, "I just have the perfect candidate for that." he replied.

-000000-

Later that day in the training grounds, we go inside the warehouse to see Kyousuke, Eddy and Rolf inside the ring teaching the former how to perform a moonsault, meanwhile Hisa, Mako and surprisingly Yuuki were there to watch them. Ed and Taro are outside doing whatever they're doing.

Kyousuke is slowly climbing the top turnbuckle as Eddy spoke, "In performing a moonsault, one must make sure that his/her opponents are down for the count or whenever a bunch of idiots are grouped together outside the ring." he explained.

"Now blonde boy Kyousuke, try executing the said move." Rolf said.

Kyousuke nodded as he stood straight with his back facing the two before performing a black flip with his body in a press position before landing down the in a soft mat though he bended his knees on the last moment as he landed.

"That was pretty good but you should avoid bending your knees." Eddy said.

Kyousuke nodded as Rolf helps him up.

"Sugoi! I didn't know that Kyousuke can do that!" Yuuki said in amazement.

Mako tips her glasses, "Indeed but just like Eddy said he must avoid bending his knees if he wants to execute the move neatly." she commented.

Hisa grinned at her friend, "When did you become observant with this?" she asked.

The bespectacled girl grinned back, "Well I'm already very observant when comes to mahjong and observing wrestling is an easy feat for me." she explained.

"Then why don't you wrestle!?" Yuuki suggested bluntly.

"Oh hell no! I don't wanna die young, thank you very much!" she replied sarcastically.

Hisa and Yuuki laughed at her reaction as Kyousuke is climbing the top rope again. Then Double D entered the warehouse.

"Salutations everyone, I see all of you are having a good time." the beanie-wearing boy greeted.

Hisa turns to him with slight red in her cheeks, "Oh...hello Eddward, it's good to see you." she greeted back as she twirls her hair earning a smirk from Mako while Yuuki is dumbfounded.

"It's good to see you too Miss Takei." he said with a smile further reddening her cheeks.

Eddy then noticed Double D, "Hey Sockhead! How's business!?" he called out and asked. His question earns the attention of Rolf and as well as Kyousuke whom is still on the top turnbuckle.

Double D smiled, "Glad you asked Eddy." he said before coughing, "I just recently talked with the owner of the independent promotion GREED." he stated.

"GREED?" Yuuki asked in confusion.

"That's a very unique name." Mako commented.

Double D chuckled at their comments, "Anyway Mr. Sakuraba agreed to have one of you to perform for tomorrow night's show." he revealed.

"Sweet!" Eddy cheered.

"Rolf agrees but which warrior shall partake the battle?" Rolf asked.

Double D then looks at Kyousuke surprising the blonde, "It's you, Kyousuke." he said.

"M-me?" the blonde asked in surprise. Mako & Yuuki are both surprised by Double D's announcement while Hisa grew worried for the blonde.

"You better get yourself ready, your opponent is pretty tough." Double D said with an evil smirk.

 **Finally new chapter is done! Sorry about the boy's conversation about the recent wrestling events those we're actually my opinions. Anyway next chapter will take a while again since I'm brainstorming for some ideas on how will Kyousuke's debut match will go.**


	8. Special Chapter: Day Before WrestleMania

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter of The Icon of Kiyosumi and I like to thank all the readers that has been sticking with this story for some time now. Apparently, this new chapter is not a continuation of the previous chapter but a special chapter set in a different reality.**

 **In this special, the Kiyosumi gang is currently in Orlando, Florida to watch... you guess it, WrestleMania 33. They are technically not gonna watch the actual event on this chapter but rather had a talk about it before watching.**

 **I know WrestleMania is over and I've seen the results but in this chapter the character's opinions are actually based from mine before the event and my opinions after the event will be revealed at the author's notes at the end.**

 **Enough chit-chatting and let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and Saki.**

It was a long flight, is what Kyoutarou Suga was thinking. The former lapdog turn wrestler is currently tucking his bags underneath a white bed inside a really nice room in a hotel somewhere in Orlando, Florida where he and his friends are staying.

What are they doing there?

The answer is simple - they came to watch WrestleMania.

And how?

Well, the story goes back a month ago in Japan when Double D received eleven tickets to WrestleMania from Mr. Sakuraba much to the beanie-wearing boy's surprise. When he asked, the promoter told him that he won it from the official online wrestling site but he's busy that day so he decided to give to him and his friends as a gift for performing in his promotion.

When Double D showed the tickets to the boys, they cheered so loudly that their voices was heard in the next town. Double D then offered the five remaining tickets to Hisa and the rest of the Mahjong club which they gladly accepted, though Nodoka was not keen on coming but after a few convincing by Hisa and Saki, she finally agreed to come.

It was a total 16 hour flight from Tokyo to Orlando. It was definitely exhausting but what they came here for was truly worth it. Kyou is currently wearing a white hoodie jacket over a red shirt, black pants and white Converse.

"Tomorrow night is gonna be awesome! Ain't it Kyou!?" a voice stated.

The blonde turn to his right and saw Eddy wearing a black leather jacket with a 'Fight Owens Fight' t-shirt, black shorts with a chained wallet and blue sneakers. He and Eddy shares the same room in the hotel.

"Sure is! This is my first time watching WrestleMania live and I can't help but feel excited!" Kyou said with a smile.

"Well this makes it the third time for me." Eddy revealed.

"Really?"

Eddy nodded, "My first WrestleMania experience was WrestleMania 30 followed by 31, I was suppose to watch 32 but I caught a cold so I missed it." he said.

"Wow! You're one lucky guy Eddy." Kyou said in awe.

Eddy grinned, "Not as lucky as my dad though, he attended every WrestleMania events starting when he was just 14!" he exclaimed.

"Seriously!?" Kyou said in surprise, "That is some dedication! Is he coming here to watch?" he stated.

Eddy nodded, "Of course! He wouldn't miss it for the world! He's gonna arrive here tomorrow morning to have some quality time with me before watching the big event together." he said.

"I wish I had a dad like yours." Kyou said solemnly.

Eddy then patted his back, "Cheer up! How about I introduce you to him tomorrow, he may even give you a few tips about wrestling." he offered.

Kyou smiled, "I like that idea, thanks!" he replied.

"We ought'a thank Mr. Sakuraba for giving those tickets." Eddy said.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah! It was really generous of him for giving it to us." he said.

Eddy then looked at his watch, "How about we go and meet everyone at the lounge and get something to eat, I'm starving." he said while rubbing his beer belly.

Kyou grinned, "Nice! I'm getting hungry too." he said.

As the two boys proceeds to leave their room, two girls walks by passing them. One girl has a rainbow-haired hair wearing a light blue jacket, white shirt, white skirt with black shorts underneath and purple sneakers. The second girl has a long blonde hair with a Stetson on the top of her head, she wears a white polo shirt, blue denim skirt and brown boots.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" the rainbow-haired girl chanted in excitement, "This is so awesome!" she said.

"Calm down Rainbow Dash!" the second girl said with a southern accent, "Save yer energy and excitement fur tomorrow night." she said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash rubs the back of her sheepishly, "Sorry Applejack but I'm just soooo excited! This is my first time watching WrestleMania live after all." she said with a grin.

Applejack shook her head in amusement, "So am I Sugarcube, so am I." she said.

As the two girls walks away, Eddy stares at them in confusion.

"Something wrong Eddy?" Kyou asked his short friend.

"I don't know but I feel that I met those girls before...Hmm..." he said going into a deep thinking before shrugging, "Meh...it's probably nothing." he said as the two boys walks away.

-0000000-

In the hotel's lounge, we see Double D, Hisa, Mako and Saki in one table chatting with food on their table while Ed, Rolf and Yuuki are sitting at the bar with the first two drinking wine and the latter munching tacos.

"I hate these two!" Hisa said with a pout as she put down her tablet. Hisa is currently wearing a pink jacket over a red & white, blue shorts and sandals.

"Hate who?" Double D asked as he looks away from his laptop. Double D is currently wearing a white uniform polo with black tie, black pants and red Converse.

Hisa turns to him, "This Miz douchebag and his wife! Seriously, they keep on gloating that they're the greatest couple while bashing John Cena & Nikki Bella's relationship!" she hissed, "I hope Cena & Nikki shuts them up tomorrow night." she said.

Double D chuckled, "I think everyone does." he replied.

"Jesus!" Mako gasped while looking at her tablet, "What did this guy even do that made people hate him?" she asked in disbelief. Mako is currently wearing a bronze v-neck shirt, brown shorts and white sneakers.

"Mako-san, what do you mean?" Saki asked innocently. Saki is wearing a simple white sundress and sandals.

Double D chuckled, "I think she's talking about Roman Reigns." he answered for Mako.

"Exactly! I don't get why they hate this guy! He's definitely a talented wrestler, his previous matches can testify to that... and handsome too." Mako commented with the last part in a whisper as she stares at Roman's picture with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"I think the reason why everyone hates him because people hates the fact that Roman is the new face of the company taking over John Cena's position, something the fans doesn't want." Double D explained.

"Why is that?" Saki asked.

"Let's just say that WWE loves favoritism with one wrestler." Double D said bluntly.

"Then it's the Management's fault, not Roman!" Mako huffed with her arms crossed.

"Though I got a feeling that Roman will receive a much harsher reaction from the fans once WrestleMania is finished." the beanie-wearing boy stated.

Hisa then spoke, "Let me guess, if Roman defeats the Undertaker tomorrow night, fans will go berserk." she guessed.

"In the worst ways as possible." Double D replied with a nod.

Mako puts a hand on her forehead, "Great!" she said sarcastically, "Can this guy ever get a break?" she asked.

Hisa smiled at her, "Look on the bright side Mako, at least he's using the negative reactions as his strength, it proves that Roman is a lot stronger both from the outside and the inside." she said.

Mako grinned, "I guess so." she said while tipping her glasses.

Saki then began to look around, "Umm...where's Nodoka and Taro?" she asked.

"I think the two decided to look around the city with Yamada-san as the guide since he's been here before." Hisa answered.

"Since when did those two become close?" Mako asked.

"I had no idea." Hisa replied with a shrug.

Double D then stood up, "I'm going back to my room, I forgot my phone." he said walking backwards when someone accidentally bumps into him, "Oh...pardon me..." he said.

Double D turns around to see a girl with a light pink hair wearing white top, green skirt and pink boots. The girl in question is shifting uncomfortably.

"Umm... are you okay?" Double D asked in concern.

"I'm... fine..." the girl replied softly.

"Come again?" he asked as he didn't hear what she said.

"I'm... fine..." she repeated slightly louder while backing away.

Double D realized that he scared her, "Oh dear! Did I scared you? Look, I apologized for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going." he said.

"Umm... no... it's fine, no need to apologise." the girl said.

The two stood in silent for a minute when the brainiac, "So... uh... my name is Eddward with two Ds which everybody calls me Double D." he introduced himself.

"Umm... I'm Fluttershy..." the girl shyly introduced herself.

Hisa watches their interaction with an annoyed look while noticing the girl named Fluttershy blushing everytime the beanie-wearing boy smiles at her, Mako watches Hisa with a teasing smirk while Saki tilts her head in confusion.

-0000000-

Entering back in the hotel are Nodoka and Taro, Nodoka is has her hair in pigtails while wearing a gray cardigan over a white shirt, blue skirt, a thigh high socks and red shoes. Taro wears a black & blue tight shirt underneath a white vest, dark-blue cargo pants and black combat boots.

"So... how do you like it here so far?" Taro asked.

Nodoka gave him a small smile, "I enjoy it, still I'm surprised that you've been here before." she said.

Taro chuckled, "Well... I live here for five years before coming back to Japan." he replied.

As the two continues to talk, right behind them were two girls. The first girl has a long purple hair with a pale skin, wearing a white shirt, purple skirt and boots. The second girl has a red & orange hair wearing a black leather jacket, purple shirt, orange skirt and black & purple boots.

"I had to admit Sunset, I am excited with the event tomorrow. I really look forward on how most of this wrestlers dressed themselves." the first girl admitted elegantly.

Sunset chuckled, "Anything else that you wanna see for tomorrow?" she asked.

Rarity hummed, "Well... aside from their wardrobes , I'm looking forward for the male athletes to show their muscular physique." she said then she noticed Taro and Nodoka in front of them, "Like that handsome boy over there." she said pointing at Taro.

Sunset looks at the two, "Wow... I do admit that he looks really good but I think he already had a girlfriend." she said eyeing at Nodoka.

"Then what a lovely couple they are." Rarity claimed.

Sunset hummed, "You know, I got a feeling that I met that boy before." she stated.

Rarity then thought about it, "Come to think of it, he do look familiar." she replied.

Meanwhile back to the two, Taro sneezed.

"Geez! Why do I get the feeling that someone is talking about me!" he grumbled.

Nodoka nodded, "I know the feeling but it's not me that they talk about about." she said as she looks down on her assets.

Taro gave her a blank look, "You're exaggerating." he said.

-000000-

Back in the lounge, Ed, Rolf and Yuuki are busy enjoying their time at the bar. Ed is wearing a black leather jacket over a purple shirt, orange pants and black & purple combat boots with a baseball cap on his head, Rolf is wearing a white long sleeve shirt, purple pants and purple creamed shoes and Yuuki is currently wearing a blue overalls with a red & white shirt underneath and red sneakers.

"Rolf wonders which team will win the Raw Tag Team titles for tomorrow night's festivity." Rolf stated drinking another glass of wine.

"I bet it's Enzo & Big Cass! They're the favorites in that match." Ed replied putting down a glass, "Unless another team joins that match." he said.

"Hmm... another team, hmm... you could be right but Rolf does agrees that loud mouth Enzo & Cass the Titan will win that match." Rolf said.

Then suddenly a girl with a puffy pink haired sat right next to Ed. The girl wears a short blue cardigan over a white shirt, pink skirt and boots. She looks to Ed with a smile.

"Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie!" the girl greeted Ed.

Ed smiles at her, "Hi! My name is Ed!" he greeted back when his eyes narrowed, "But do U know you, I feel like I met you before." he said.

Pinkie giggled, "Maybe we know each other from another fanfiction wrote by the same author were the two of us are great friends and probably something more." she said in a fast paced voice.

Ed gave her a big smile, "Cool! That'll be awesome!" he replied.

As the newly acquainted duo gets to know each other, Rolf turns to Yuuki whom is sulking at the bar's counter.

"Taco-eating Yuuki, is there a problem?" Rolf asked.

Yuuki pouted, "I was looking forward to have some time with Kyou-chan right now but he hasn't arrived yet." she whined.

"Do not fret, she who eats tacos, blonde warrior of boyfriend of yours will be here soon along with shortstack Ed-boy." Rolf replied.

"I hope so..." Yuuki sighed as she really wants to cuddle with Kyoutarou.

-000000-

Meanwhile, Eddy and Kyoutarou are on their way towards the lounge while having a conversation.

"If Goldberg wins his match against Brock Lesnar in mere seconds again, I'm going to punch every personels WWE had!" Eddy commented.

"Isn't that over exaggerating?" Kyou asked with a sweatdrop.

"I'm already disappointed with the Fast Lane event, they better not mess this one up." Eddy stated.

The two stopped walking when they saw a girl standing in front of a vending machine with a worried look. The girl has a waist-length purple hair, she wears a blue uniform shirt, purple skirt and boots. The two boys look at each other before shrugging as they approached the girl.

"Is there something wrong?" Eddy asked.

The girl was startled at first but calms down upon seeing them, "Oh... uhm... you see I drop a money in this machine but it didn't dropped any of it's drinks." she explained.

"So the vending machine ate your money." Eddy thought.

The girl gasped, "The machine eats money!" she exclaimed.

Kyou gave her a surprised look, "Umm... I guess..." he replied.

Eddy then smirked, "Well then, don't ya worry cause the great and handsome Eddy will help you get your drink." he said as he stood in front of the vending machine.

"Really?" the girl asked.

Eddy grinned, "Of course... I just need to do this..." he said raising his right foot.

"Uhh... Eddy, what are you..." Kyou tried to ask but was cut off.

BAAAMMM!

Eddy kicked the front the vending machine surprising the girl and Kyoutarou both, the machine tilted violently for a few second before a can of juice drops the down the open compartment as Eddy grabs it.

"See... just leave it to me." he smirked.

"No wonder the vending machines back in town easily gets broken, you were kicking them all this time." Kyou muttered in disbelief.

Eddy then handed the can of juice to the girl, "Here you go." he said.

"Umm... thank you." she said.

"No sweat." Eddy replied before walking away followed by the still surprised Kyoutarou.

The girl watches them leave while wondering at the same time, "Why does that boy looks familiar?" she thought

"Hey Twilight!" a voice called to her.

The girl named Twilight turns around to see Rainbow Dash and Applejack walking towards her.

"Hey girls!" Twilight greeted back as she ran towards them ready to tell the events happened to her moments ago.

 **And that's that with the special. Do you like the sudden cameo of the Mane 7 in this chapter? Unfortunately this will be the only time the girls will be appearing in the Icon of Kiyosumi fic, can't say the same with the Total Drama characters. And about the actual WrestleMania, it was spectacular.**

 **Look forward for the actual chapter next time.**


End file.
